


Oh my god they were roommates

by geekmonkeyflungoutofspace



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Amsterdam, Cosima niehaus - Freeform, Delphine Cormier - Freeform, Exchange students, F/F, Roommates, The Netherlands, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace/pseuds/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace
Summary: Delphine, who is an exchance student flies to Amsterdam and spends six months there as a guest at Niehaus family's





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this AU is actually based on the dream I had the other day and it all seemed so nice there I had no choice

It was a fine Saturday morning at the end of August. Some of autumn's cold winds were already blowing,giving warning signs; soon the warm and adventurous summer is about to be over and won't come back for an another year. 

Cosima Niehaus woke up from her bed with a small yawn,she was still a little bit sleepy. However a great smile appeared on her tired face since she knew exactly what day it was. It was the day when her new roommate for the next 6 months is flying over and going to move in to the Niehaus residence. 

It took at least 3 months for Cosima to persuade her parents to let her take part in this European students' program and have an exchange student from an other country as their guest, but they finally said yes. It was one of the happiest moments for the girl since she's always felt way more comfortable and confident among people who she could talk to in English and it has always been one of her wildest dreams. 

That day the girl started to look at all the stundents who wanted take part in this program and to go to The Netherlands. Eventually she chose a french girl who was at the same age as her and seemed to be the most appealing person according to her interests and the way she introduced herself on the website. And also it could be great chance for Cosima to be able to learn french since she wanted to settle down in Montréal one day as a scientist. 

So knowing how exciting her day was going to be, Cosima got out of bed put on her black glasses which made her look like the science nerd,which she was. She also fixed her long brown dreadlocks which she's been having for a long time. She was already ready to get Delphine from the airport anytime, the only problem was that she had to wait until afternoon because that was when her flight came. She had to chill a bit,so she started to get ready to begin her day. The girl did all of her duties she had to do that day just as always ,but all she could think about was the time when she gets on the tram and starts her way to pick up the stranger from the airport.

She left home at 4 o'clock and started to walk to the tram station. She walked past coffeeshops and record stores. She started to think about how she was going to show all these treasures to her guest. _Oh, if only she liked all these as much as I do!_

On her way was listening to her favorite Spotify playlist which was made by one of Cosima's close friends who made it for her as a gift to the girl. As the music was flowing through her ears she started to wonder what kind of music her new roommate likes. Does she like those typical french pop songs which they play at those cafés in Paris? Or is she into punk rock? No way,she can't be. Will she like these weirder and weirder songs I listen to? _If only she liked all these as much as I do!_

As she was thinking about all these important issues, she almost arrived at the airport. As she took off, she looked down at her shoes and thought oh my god why did I pick these black Vans ones? I should have chosen something less mainstream. Now she's gonna think that im some kind of a basic ass bitch instead of the nerd ass bitch! But then she realized it is an irrelevant thing because Delphine doesn't seem to be the type of person who judges people by the way they dress or the way they look. Actually she might likes them. _If only she liked all these as much as I do!_

And even if she doesn't, she's gonna get to know Cosima so well during those six months they spend together that she'll be able to see what kind of person she really is and she is going to see her true self since they are going to be spending almost all of their time together. 

Cosima barely had to wait because after 10 minutes of sitting she went to the waiting area and the french girl appeared in the distance and approached Cosima as she waved at her. She could easily recognize the Delphine since they have been friends on facebook and stuff since the day they got into contact. She looked exactly like on her pictures,but with a small difference;her blonde curls looked even more magical than on the internet and it actually made Cosima blush a bit,just as any other time when she faces someone really nice.

Delphine got a huge and heartwarming welcome hug from Cosima, and the brunette instantly took one of her packages,and carried it for her on their way back home. Delphine seemt slightly tired which isn't so suprising after travelling by airplane but still she seemt to be really excited about the city and all the beautiful adventures she was going to have there with her new buddy. 

They took the tram to get home,while the Sun was going down so the french girl could really have the full experience of being in Amsterdam for the first time in her life. She couldn't help staring out of the window all the way, she was just as enthusiastic as a child in Disneyland. Cosima really enjoyed to see how happy and excited their beautiful city made the young woman, and couldn't wait to show her the coolest places around and spend their time together and have so much fun. After the long way from the airport they stopped in front of Cosima's and her parents apartment. Delphine glanced at the house and her face was filled with joy. She took a huge breath and said quietly: _magnifique_.

They went in and Cosima's parents welcomed the visitor the nicest way possible; they cooked several dishes especially for this occasion and they also hugged her and asked her several questions such as how was her journey. Delphine brought them a french wine and also a huge package filled with different french goodies as a thank you gift for letting her stay with them.

Cosima showed her the way upstairs where Cosima's room and the guest room as well were situated. Delphine put down her suitcases and packages next to the bed in her room. It was a really cozy one with Gustav Klimt's paintings hanging on the wall which Delhpine adored. She sat on the edge of the bed all tired but all she could do was to smile. She already had good feelings about her stay in this crazy city. Later Cosima joined her and they talked all night long until they eventually fell asleep.

_Both of the girls could clearly feel that something huge and exciting is coming soon, something which none of them could have ever dreamt about._


	2. Highcycling

At 8:53 in the morning Delphine woke up in her room believing that she was still having a dream because being there still felt too surreal. She opened the door and suddenly saw Cosima in the craziest and most impossible yoga pose she could have seen. It even took a few seconds for the sleepy blonde to realize what the other girl was actually doing.

"Ayyy Good morning Delphine" whispered Cosima as she noticed her in the room.

"Good morning Cosima" said Delphine while being a bit embarrassed because of interrupting her while her practice.

"I'm gonna just go back to my room close the door,okay?" said Delphine with a perky smile appearing on her face as her cheeks went red.

"Just a few minutes 'til im finished I swear" answered the brunette looking at Delphine without her glasses on since she always removes them during yoga sessions.

Dephine went back to her room and opened the huge window which was situated above the bed. She looked out of it and all she could see was the sleepy city of Amsterdam down there. The Sun was still rising and all the streets were empty since the day there begins at 9 o'clock the earliest. She breathed in the clear and fresh air while she closed her eyes. The rays of sunshine touched her face and made it shine as thought she would have been an angel.

Minutes later Cosima was knocking on her door softly saying the breakfast is ready with a light smile. As they walked downstairs,the first person they could glance at was Cosima's mother who was sitting by the table reading the daily newspapers. The next thing they noticed was the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The table was covered with different goodies and the smell of coffee filled the entire space. Now everything and everyone was ready for a nice _ontbijt_. As for Delphine she was ready to taste all the crazy and exciting sounding dishes which dutch people could offer so this morning she decided to try the _hagelslag_ because Cosima made a toast just for her and she couldn't say no. First she was a little bit confused with it's taste and the food itself since it is a piece of bread with chocolate on it,but then she finally liked it. Whats more,she got so enthusiastic about it and hell yes it did make Cosima even more enthusiastic and she laughed at way how the french blonde was discovering more and more food around the table. She found some of them pretty awesome and some pretty awful. But at least she could finally have her first but definitely not last dutch breakfast.

Later then they got dressed and got ready to start their first day heading to the crowdy city centre. Cosima couldn't wait to show Dephine around,she had already planned where she was going to take her months ago. Their first stop was the Van Gogh museum since it was one of Cosima's favorite spots to visit since she was a small child and Delphine was pretty obsessed with art too so it seemed like a nice idea. They had to wait in the long row 'til they could finally get in there.

"So you're a yogi,right?" broke the silence Delphine with this question.

"Yeah i'm kind of, the next time you should totally join me" suggested the brunette.

"It would be magical" said Delphine.

They visited the museum and had lot of fun and made stupid jokes about the smallest things. They entirely got at the same wavelenght by this time of and the day haven't even ended!

They had a meal at a vintage coffee and went into some trift shops and book shops. As they were looking at the books Cosima noticed a pretty interesting book she's been about to read for a while. She begin to reach for it however at the same time Delphine with the same movement approached the same book. The girls' hands touched out of the sudden. It was something really meaningful and deep but at the same time it scared them,so they got their hands away as fast as they could and laughed awkwardly pretending that nothing special happened seconds ago, however it definitely did.

Later in the afternoon they went to a coffeeshop which was Cosima's favorite because she knew the guys who worked there for years now and she couldn't even think of a better place to get baked. They went in and Cosima seemed to know almost everyone around there which fascinated Delphine. She even met some of her friends suprisingly or not so suprisingly. She introduced Delphine to the guys and they decided to sit down to a table together and smoked some. It was Delphine's first time she ever got high on weed but all it did to her was making her even more friendly and sweeter then she was and it made Cosima feel something warm and content. She looked at Delphine and smiled.

They stayed there for more than 3 hours 'til the Sun was going down. They were about to leave soon when an idea suddenly came up to Cosima's mind. She turned to her guest and whispered into her ears in a soft way.

"Delphine,would you fancy having a ride" suggested Cosima.

"What?" asked the confusedbutexcitedatthesametime Delphine.

"Just trust me and follow" said the brunette.

They left the place thought a dark corridor and Delphine had no idea where the hell were they heading. After the long and dark corridor ended they could see an old orange colored bike with a seat on its front.

"Cosima is this what I think about?" asked delphine slightly high and laughing as hell.

"It depends on what you think about" told Cosima sneakily as she winked at her.

Without hesitation Cosima got on the bike while Delphine told her to wait a second until she was lighting a cigarette. Then in the sassiest way possible she jumped on the bike's front and they begin to roll first slowly and than faster and faster. Cosima knew a pretty cool place where she wanted to take her. They begin their way towards that certain place.

Delphine was enjoying the msyterious being of these days. She adored the fact that she was out there in a foreign country where she had hardly ever been to before and she loved the fact that she was there with such an open-minded girl like Cosima who is going to make her have the adventure of her lifetime by the first days. Her ocean eyes almost got teary by thinking of all these things. She felt so special and lucky those moments. The Sun was going down and painted the sky above the girls all pink and blue. It was vibrating and made their hearts feel warm and young. They passed several tulip fields which were dancing in different colors. Everything seemed too surreal,they felt like as though they would have been part of a painting. Or a music video.

Cosima was driving the bike slowly and carefully and took full care of her passanger. Delphine was sitting there all happy and smiling and screamed with a totally french accent:

"Man i'm so fucking high and i fucking fucking adore everything here"

The brunette was laughing so hard at this statement that they almost got off from the bicyle road.

_The warm summer night air was dancing with the girls as they rode the orange bicycle and they could entirely fill their lungs and breathe in freedom and youth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was meant to be a pun, I know it's horrible sorry guys


End file.
